1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary powder compression molding apparatus for compressing powder to produce pills and the like. More specifically, the apparatus of the present invention comprises a rotary disk which is rotated, and a mortar mounting portion is formed on the rotary disk. A plurality of powder compression mortars are formed on the mortar mounting portion and aligned in the circumferential direction of the disk. Upper and lower pestle guide portions are formed respectively on the upper and lower portions of the mortar mounting portion, and upper and lower pestles are guided by the upper and lower pestle guide portions so as to be vertically slidable. In the apparatus according to the present invention, a powder receiving portion is formed on the outer peripheral portion of the lower pestle guide portion. Powder leaking from the mortar upon compression molding of the powder is trapped by the powder receiving portion, and can be prevented from being scattered to an outer atmosphere.
2. Prior Art
As a conventional apparatus for compression-molding medicine powder to produce pills, a rotary powder compression apparatus is popular. The apparatus of this type comprises a rotary disk which is horizontally arranged and is rotated. A plurality of mortars are arranged on the rotary disk and aligned in its circumferential direction. Upper and lower pestle guide portions are respectively formed on the upper and lower portions of the rotary disk. Upper and lower pestles are slidably guided by the upper and lower pestle guide portions along the vertical direction. Upon rotation of the rotary disk, medicine powder is supplied to each mortar, and the upper and lower pestles are driven by cam rails, driving rollers, and the like, so that these pestles are pushed into these mortars to compression-mold the powder into pills.
Upon compression of the powder, the powder leaks from each mortar, falls from the outer periphery of the disk due to the centrifugal force of the rotating rotary disk, and flies in air and scattered to the outer atmosphere. The scattered powder undesirably contaminates a room in which the power compression molding apparatus is installed. More particularly, if this powder is a medicine, this may be harmful to the health of an operator, or may be mixed with other types of medicines.
In order to eliminate the above drawbacks, in the conventional apparatus, a cover for surrounding the rotary disk is arranged to prevent powder from being scattered. An annular receiving groove portion is formed in the inner surface of the cover and located near the outer edge of the rotary disk, so that powder falling from the outer edge of the rotary disk is received and trapped by the receiving groove portion, and the powder cannot be scattered in this cover.
However, if the cover is arranged, the structure of the apparatus is complicated, and this cover must be removed upon maintenance or cleaning of the apparatus, resulting in cumbersome operations. In addition, powder may still leak from a joint of the cover.